tygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerangs
Boomerangs are the in choice of weapons during Ty's adventures. Most of them are created by Julius, like the Technorangs. Below is a list of boomerangs. Boomerangs *'Aquarang:' This is the only 'rang that you can use underwater. Its hydrodynamic design lets it slice through the water like a normal boomerang flies through the air. Use a pair of these as fins and you yourself can zip through the deep blue like a greased-up platypus. In ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2'', the Aquarang shares the same model as the default boomerang; this was fixed in the PC re-release. *'Blastorang:' A special 'rang thrown in a straight line that detonates on contact. It is only used when on the Fourbie, Helicopter, and in the Sub Bunyip, and is also a powerup in the cart racing minigame. It has the same model as the default boomerang. *'Blazerang': Forged in the heart of Mount Boom, it's a hunk of burning rang! *'Blizzarang': Created from million-year-old ice, it gives every enemy a frosty reception. *'Chaosrang': Creates chaos at a sub-atomic level, which makes things go BOOM! *'Chronorang:' This is the last technorang in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. Using Julius` latest invention, the Trans Temporal Transistor, the Chronorang can affect the time field around Cass' henchmen causing them to slow down. *'Cryptorang': Gives you a vision into the unseen world around you. *'Deadlyrang:' This long-range 'rang lives up to its lethal name. On impact it sends up a big mushroom cloud that sends any creature caught up in it to the great beyond. You cannot purchase this "rang" until you have purchased all the standard "rangs". This boomerang cannot be bought in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, and is instead given to you for the final boss battle. Sly uses this as his main 'rang, though in his hands, it behaves like the default boomerang. In Ty's hands, it explodes, and has a larger range than standard "rangs". *'Disruptorang': You never know what you're going to get when this rang hits. * Doomerang: Like the Deadlyrang, you can only purchase this 'rang once you have purchased all the standard 'rangs. Simply put, this is the most powerful boomerang ever created. With this 'rang in your paws, Boss Cass and his minions don't stand a chance! The Doomerang is essentially a guided missile that is controlled by the player. In the first game, this boomerang was only usable in the final battle; in all other cases, it was held by the non-playable Sly. In the second game, it can be bought at the Sly Shack after buying every other boomerang upgrade and the Deadlyrang. *'Flamerang:' Harnessing the power of the Fire Thunder Eggs, the Flamerang handles the same as a boomerang with some obvious extra features. It can melt ice, create fireballs on impact and burn away spider webs. It can also burn the bats of Skinks, meaning that the Flamerang will see alot of use in the final level of Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. *'Freezerang:' The Freezerang`s powerful icicles instantly put the deep freeze on bad guys. This Boomerang`s chilling power is so potent, it can even put out blazing infernos. Like the Frostyrang, this `rang also can form stepping stones of ice on water. *'Frostyrang:' Using the energy from the Ice Thunder Eggs, the Frostyrang can put out fires, freeze enemies and can create ice stepping stones in water. *'Hyperang': Can almost fire and return faster than you can throw them! *'Infinirang': Warps the space-time continuum to slow down enemies. *'Infrarang:' This ingenious 'rang lets you see things you wouldn't normally be able to see. Switch to it to reveal hidden objects, spies, even fake ghosts, It also flies a lot farther than your average boomerang, effectively taking the Zoomerang's role as a sniping rang in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2. It also gains the Zoomerang's zoom function in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2. *[[Ironbark|'Ironbark']]: Made from the Ironbark tree, this is the traditional rang of the Thylacines. These trusty Boomerangs are Ty's standard weapons and are at hand at all times (unless they've been thrown of course). *'Kaboomerang:' This rang is made from the rare outback element Exploderium. Fire off two of these boomerangs and watch as they cross paths and trace out a graceful figure-eight pattern. When they finally collide, not much will survive the resulting explosion. Good for busting open metal crates, too! *'Lasharang: '''Get to those hard-to-reach places by latching on to special hooks and swing your way across chasms and gaps. You can also spin enemies into the ground. The more you spin them, the more opals you get. *'Lassorang:' As its name implies, the Lassorang works like a lasso. It is only used in Outback Safari. Its general function and sound effects were later used for the Lasharang in ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2. *'Lavarang:' When mere fire is not enough, unleash the volcanic power of the Lavarang. Like the Flamerang it can burn objects and obstacles, but it also creates a large spurt of lava on impact and burns up any enemy in the splash radius, reducing them to a pile of ash. The lavarangs devastating firewall creates an impact strong enough to even defeat Cass` Uber Reptiles. *'Megarang:' Using Julius` patented Super Seeking Technology, the Megarang can target up to three baddies in a single throw. It is ideal for those highly populated areas, and great fun to watch bouncing from one confused frill to the next. While the Mk1 was an exceptional rang, Julius felt that it could do with a bit of a spruce up and hence the Mk 2 was born. *'Multirang:' The Multirang is just like a normal boomerang, but it can`t be thrown as far. What`s the payoff? Ty can throw up to four at a time from each hand! What it lacks in distance it sure makes up for in speed. In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2, an infinite number of Multirangs can be thrown. *'Omegarang:' If you thought the Megarang was powerful, get a load of this beast. Fire Omegarangs off at enemies and crates as fast as your paws can fly then let the special ricocheting action do the rest. This rang is equiped with Julius` New and Improved Super Duper Seeking Technology. Just throw it at a bunch of enemies and watch it seek them out in turn. *'Plasmarang': A high-energy-output capacitor plays electrical havok with the targets it encounters. *'Smasharang:' If your normal boomerang isn't getting the job done, switch to the Smasharang for some extra muscle. This tough customer can bust through doors, walls, even metal crates. And of course, it does a nice little number on baddies, too. The Smasharang appears to be made of some sort of rock. *'Thunderang:' Stun Boss Cass's henchmen with a burst of thunder. A blast from this 'rang sends out a concussion wave that knocks bad guys to the ground. The bigger the enemy, the quicker they recover from the shock. *'Warperang:' The Warperang upgrades the Lasharang's low-tech rope with a Trans-Dimensional warp coil. In addition to swinging from rings, you can also target special crystals to teleport through fences, onto high-up platforms, and to other hard-to-reach places. In combat, the Warperang drills enemies into the ground, and is particularly effective against Uber Frills. *'X-Rang:' Like the Infrarang, the X-rang reveals hidden objects. Unlike the Infrarang, however, you don't have to switch to Ty's View to see those objects. It also reveals Madame Mopoke's secrets in the Mini-Map (if you've bought maps from her). *'Zappyrang:' Shock the bad guys into submission with the Zappyrang. However, that's not the only thing the electrifying power of this 'rang is good for. You can also use it to jump-start old equipment such as broken-down generators. This 'rang is required to access the final boss fight in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. *'Zoomerang:' With a built in telescopic sight, the Zoomerang has the longest reach of all the rangs. You can use it to zoom in on far away objects. It is very useful for allowing Ty to snipe large groups of foes from a distance to avoid a large brawl. It does not appear in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2, with its sniping role and zoom functionality taken by the Infra-Rang. Chassis Bunyip Stones can be attached to chassis boomerangs' slots to add abilities to them. *'Doom Chassis' (4 slots): '''The Doom Chassis offers ultimate manoeuvrability combined with above average upgradeability. Four upgrade slots are more than enough with the Doom Chassis pin point precision. *Duo Chassis' (2 slots)':The Duo Chassis is the first available upgrade from the Mono Chassis. It has the capacity for two stones which makes it the cheapest opportunity to mix and match. *Lash Chassis' (3 slots)':' With slots for 3 rang stones, the lash chassis brings upgradeability to the lasso style rang. Finally TY can swing through the outback whilst devastating the fallen fauna. *'Mega Chassis (4 slots):' The design of the Mega Chassis was based heavily on the Megarang. It retains the ability to hit multiple targets, but with four upgrade slots, it is more powerful than ever. *'Mono Chassis (1 slot):' The Mono Chassis is the base for all of the rang chassis`. It contains just one upgrade slot and is in the shape of a standard boomerang. *'Ring Chassis' (6 slots)':' The Ring Chassis contains more upgrade slots than any other chassis. Weighing in with a massive six slots, the Ring Chassis circular shape is the key to its huge upgrade capacity. *'Shadow Chassis' (0 slots)':' The Shadowring is the chassis of an ancient weapon hidden by Gooboo Steve in a very hot place. When combined with the Shadow Stones, it creates a weapon with enough power to defeat the Quinking. *'Smash Chassis' (5 slots)':' With a whopping five upgrade slots, the Smash Chassis has the potential to add even more oomph to the already dangerous Smasharang. Caution must be used when throwing this rang. Trivia *Krome Studios received a lot of angry messages because in ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, the Doomerang was only used in the Final Battle, and they nerfed the Doomerang controls in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2. *In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3, the player can put special Bunyip stones into slots in the rangs. This can either give them special abilities, or improve their performance. For example, put one Fire stone and one Mega stone into a Mega Chassis to get a cross between a Megarang and a Flamarang. *In Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3, when you throw the Shadowring / Shadow chassis it looks likes Shadow the Hedgehog icon. *The Shadowring / Shadow chassis is the only chassis that you cannot put Bunyip Stones in. *The Shadow Stone is the only stone that is put in there by the game and it stays there permanently. Gallery ironbarkboomerang.jpg|Boomerang 2.png|Aquarang 3.jpg|Multirang 4.jpg|Zoomerang 5.jpg|Zoomerang(ALT design) 6.jpg|Flamerang 7.jpg|Lavarang 38.png|Blazerang 11.PNG|Frostyrang 12.jpg|Freezerang 39.png|Blizzardrang 8.jpg|Infrarang (TY1) 9.jpg|Infrarang (TY2) 10 - Copy.jpg|X-Rang 13.jpg|Megarang (TY1) 14.jpg|Megarang (TY2) 17 - Copy.jpg|Omegarang 15.PNG|Smasharang 16.jpg|Kaboomerang 18.jpg|Zappyrang (TY1) 19 - Copy.PNG|Zappyrang (TY2) (BBlast) (TY2013) 26 - Copy.jpg|Thunderang 40 - Copy.png|Plasmarang 20.jpg|Lasharang 21.PNG|Warporang 25.jpg|Deadlyrang 23.jpg|Doomerang (TY1) 24.jpg|Doomerang/Doom-Chassis (TY2) (TY3) 46.png|Doomerang (TY2013) 22 - Copy.jpg|Chronorang 27.jpg|Mono-Chassis 28.jpg|Duo-chassis 29.jpg|Lash-chassis 30.jpg|Mega-Chassis 31.jpg|Smash-Chassis 32.PNG|Ring-chassis 33.PNG|Shadowring 34.PNG|Battlerang 35.PNG|Geoderang 36.PNG|Stickrang 37.PNG|Angarang 41.png|Infinirang 42.png|Hyperang 43.png|Cryptorang 44.png|Chaosrang 45.png|Disruptorang Category:Collectible Category:Boomerangs Category:Weapons